There are many therapeutic indications today that pose problems in terms of technique, cost efficiency, or efficacy, or combinations thereof.
For example, following an interventional procedure, such as angioplasty or stent placement, a 5 Fr to 8 Fr arteriotomy remains. Typically, the bleeding from the arteriotomy is controlled through pressure applied by hand, by sandbag, or by C-clamp for at least 30 minutes. While pressure will ultimately achieve hemostasis, the excessive use and cost of health care personnel is incongruent with managed care goals.
Various alternative methods for sealing a vascular puncture site have been tried. For example, collagen plugs have been used to occlude the puncture orifice. The collagen plugs are intended to activate platelets and accelerate the natural healing process. Holding the collagen seals in place using an anchor located inside the artery has also been tried. Still, patient immobilization is required until clot formation stabilizes the site. Other problems, such as distal embolization of the collagen, rebleeding, and the need for external pressure to achieve hemostatis, also persist.
As another example, devices that surgically suture the puncture site percutaneously have also been used. The devices require the practice of fine surgical skills to place needles at a precise distance from the edges of the puncture orifice and to form an array of suture knots, which are tightened and pushed from the skin surface to the artery wall with a knot pusher, resulting in puncture edge apposition.
There remains a need for fast and straightforward mechanical and chemical systems and methods to close vascular puncture sites and to accelerate the patient's return to ambulatory status without pain and prolonged immobilization.
There also remains a demand for biomaterials that improve the technique, cost efficiency, and efficacy of these and other therapeutic indications.